It is well known in the art to use a frontal bracket for mounting a side wing or blade on a vehicle to remove snow or other materials from a pavement or roadside. In particular, wings are usually non-permanently mounted, such as for the winter season, on a motor vehicle, and more specifically on a 2 to 3 tons truck with a low profiled chassis. In the prior art, U.S. Pat. No. 2,991,566 issued to Sumner et al. on Jul. 11, 1961; U.S. Pat. No. 3,659,363 issued to Snyder on May 2, 1972; U.S. Pat. No. 4,045,892 issued to Farrell on Sep. 6, 1977; U.S. Pat. No. 4,096,652 issued to Raines et al. on Jun. 27, 1978; U.S. Pat. No. 4,357,766 issued to Croteau et al. on Nov. 9, 1982 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,363,631 issued to Cordingley on Apr. 2, 2002 show a frontal bracket holding the forward section of a side wing via a vertical axis wing attachment pivot that is often combined with a frontward lifting means. In those cases however, the pivot is adjacent the wing whilst the frontward lifting means is secured on the vehicle via a generally complex mounting arrangement.
Other differences and difficulties with the existing type of frontal mounting bracket are the restrictions given under various circumstances. A first situation is that the actual positioning of the frontward lifting means, which includes a substantially vertical post, often partially obstructs the view of the driver of the vehicle. In another situation which usually cannot be controlled by the driver, the frontward lifting means prevents the full opening of the hood of the vehicle, that is generally overcome with prior disassembly of some parts of the mounting arrangement. In a third situation, when the vehicle is to be used without the side wing, such as during the summer period, the visually obstructing and cumbersome frontward lifting means generally remains mounted on the vehicle.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved frontward mounting bracket for side blade with a simple configuration.